zombs_royale1234fandomcom-20200213-history
Pump Shotgun
The Pump Shotgun is a Shotgun in ZombsRoyale.io, it spawns from Common to Legendary rarities. Info on Pump Shotgun The Pump Shotgun is a widespread, short-ranged weapon best used when in buildings, but can be used outside as well. Though not always dangerous, up close it is a sight to beware. Also a true classic! Strategies * The Pump Shotgun is strictly a close range weapon, meaning you have to be as close as possible for one-shot kills. At mid-range, the pellets will spread out and drop off damage, and the pellets can't even reach far enough for the Pump to be effective at long range. * House fights are the best situations where the Pump would be useful, as enemies would not be able to get far away from you if you guide them into a corner or wall where there is no nearby doors. ** Getting in close (preferably during house fights) where the Pump's barrel is less than a centimeter away from an enemy is practically instant death from the enemy. However, don't try to make the Shotgun deal its maximum damage if your enemy uses a weapon with longer range (especially SMGs). Your enemy will easily stop you from getting close by shredding you apart before you even have the chance to deal a good 100+ shot. *** Instead of trying to charge towards an enemy, try to pick up some Impulse/Reverse Grenades. Either pull an enemy towards you, or push yourself into the enemy and one-pump the enemy, be careful though, the enemy could have a Shotgun surprise as well. * This Shotgun should be easier for newbies to use than an Assault Shotgun, as most players who don't have the best aim should use the spread of the Pump to hit missed targets and still deal not the best, but a deadly amount of damage. * Watch out when your magazine runs out, you will not reload your whole magazine, and with each shell taking one second to reload, the Pump Shotgun really just makes itself the longest reloading gun in the game with a total of 6 seconds. If you are stuck doing this, switch to an SMG (which can also be used as a finishing weapon) or another Shotgun. You may face certain death unless you could tap-fire the enemy every time a shell is loaded. Trivia * The Pump Shotgun was re-skinned three times throughout its existence. ** The first design of the Pump Shotgun has two barrels, making it resemble a coach gun. ** The current and second designs of the Pump Shotgun now seem to resemble the Remington Model 1100. However, the Remington is a semi-automatic shotgun while the Pump shotgun, as the reason it was named, is a pump-action. * The Pump Shotgun's spawn rarities are all the exact same as its Fortnite counterpart, however, the Pump does not turn into a SPAS-12 from a Mossberg when seen as an Epic or Legendary unlike the one in Fortnite. ** The common rarity also counts, since the Pump Shotgun in Fortnite used to have that rarity, but then was replaced by the rare one. * Dealing 140 damage with all shells, the legendary Pump Shotgun deals the highest damage in the game. * The Pump Shotgun reloads one ammo at a time rather than its whole capacity at once. It reloads one shell for one second just like the Hunting Rifle reloads one bullet. If that is the case, it is one of the few weapons that have a one-ammo reload. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns